


Feels Like Thunder

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [22]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, kitsune reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Jasper is introduced to a girl with a electrifying power.





	Feels Like Thunder

Jasper watched as Alice was frozen, a vision perhaps? the psychic looked at him and smiled.

“ Jazz, I know we were never mates, but you’ll find happiness very soon.” She said with a smile, Jasper was confused, but not for long, the following day at school, Jasper bumped into a girl, her scent was overwhelming, but he controlled himself.

“ I’m so sorry.” The girl said as he smiled at her.

“ No, It’s my apologizes mam.” He said as she smiled.

“ I’m Jasper..Jasper Hale.” He said as she smiled upon him.

“ {Y/N} {L/N}.” She replied, Jasper loved the name, the two went to English class, Jasper can’t help but watch as this girl was drawing him in.

“ What? Do I have something in my hair?” {Y/N} asked as Jasper smiled, {Y/N} notices his eyes are gold, like molten pools of gold.

“ No, I’m just admiring the view in front of me.” He said in a Texan accent, {Y/N} blushed upon the way he spoke, the rest of the day, they stayed together.

“ When can I see you again?” Jasper asked, {Y/N} shivered as she felt slightly warm, she was running out of time.

“ I have a family outing tomorrow, don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” {Y/N} confessed, Jasper was slightly saddened, but watched as {Y/N} walked away and got into her car.

“ My mate.” Jasper grunted before he went home, days went by, but Jasper grew tired and frustrated, so he decided to go hunting, as he hunted down a mountain lion, he noticed that it was thundering, he drank his fill, he was just about to leave, but smelt {Y/N}’s scent up here.

“ {Y/N}?” What would she be doing here?” Jasper asked as he flitted, following the scent till he sees a figure on a rock, thunder clouds above them.

“ What the?” Jasper asked, but the figure screamed out, it sounded like {Y/N}, but the figure let out waves of electricity, it goes into the sky and the thundering clouds connect and go into the figure, it turns around and Jasper is shocked.

“ {Y/N}?” Jasper asked as he came out of hiding, she was surprised, she saw outlines of blood upon his lips.

“ Jasper?” {Y/N} asked as she came down from the rock she was sitting on.

“ What are you?” {Y/N} asked as Jasper can feel the electricity waving off her.

“ What are you?” Jasper retorted as {Y/N} smiled at him.

“ I asked first.” {Y/N} chuckled as he smiled at her, he didn’t want to hide what he was if {Y/N} was something like him.

“ A Vampire.” He replied, she smiled at him, she inhaled his scent, mate?

“ I’m a Kitsune, a thunder kitsune.” {Y/N} confessed as Jasper was confused, {Y/N} then made her eyes glow.

“ Beautiful.” He said with a smile, he took her hand in his and she followed, Jasper smiled at her and they got to the Cullen House.

“ Beautiful home.” {Y/N} said as Jasper lead her inside to see his family, Alice smiled at the supernatural fox and Jasper then lead her to his room.

“ Amazing.” {Y/N} said as Jasper lead her to the balcony, showing the view to the river a hundred feet from the home.

“ I have a feeling.” Jasper whispered, {Y/N} smiled.

“ Feels Like Thunder.” {Y/N} said as Jasper held onto her.

“ Guess your my Vixen.” Jasper whispered to her, she smiled and the two just somehow knew that their relationship would last forever in their eyes.


End file.
